The present application is directed to semiconductor chips and, more particularly, the cooling of semiconductor chips.
Semiconductor chips and other electronic devices typically increase in temperature as current flows through the chips. The increase in temperature typically is due to the inherent resistance of the semiconductor material. An excessive amount of heat may impair the performance of the devices and/or cause permanent damage.
Various techniques have been developed for cooling semiconductor chips. A passive method conducts heat away from a semiconductor chip by placing the semiconductor chip into intimate contact with a radiator material preferably having a large surface area and high thermal conductivity (e.g., aluminum, copper or diamond). Heat transferred to the radiator from the chip may be dissipated by convection (e.g., using a fan) or radiation.
Active methods for cooling semiconductor chips utilize cooling fluids such as water, alcohol, antifreeze, liquid nitrogen, gases and the like. The cooling fluid may be passed through a heat sink that is in intimate contact with the chip or substrate to be cooled. The cooling fluid, having been heated by the heat sink, may then be re-cooled using radiators, heat exchangers, refrigerators or the like.
Prior art cooling techniques have had significant shortcomings. For example, the flux area is often constrained to the area of the chip, thereby limiting the heat transfer. Furthermore, the chip-to-board bond often must carry both heat and current, which can have conflicting constraints. Furthermore, the intimacy of the bond between the chip and the heat sink is often sensitive to defects and impurities that form points of failure initiation. Furthermore, heat typically must pass through the entire bulk region of the semiconductor chip, thereby limiting heat transfer at the active regions of the device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for dissipating heat from semiconductor chips and the like.